Confessions
by NowakiStar
Summary: Miyagi begins working as a High School Teacher. But when the principal's son enters his class, all hell breaks loose. AU. Teacher-Student relationship. Rating WILL go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Confessions**

Miyagi begins working as a High School Teacher. But when the principal's son enters his class, all hell breaks loose. AU. Teacher-Student relationship. Rating **WILL** go up.

_AN: I don't own, obviously. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this. There will be plenty of smex-ing later on, so the rating __**WILL**__ go up. I promise not to make this too boring until then. (: Also, note: this is an AU. I apologize for the fact that the school setting is much different than it is in the East. I suppose we'll just say this takes place somewhere else._

_**~NS~**_

Miyagi You looked out the window, longing to be anywhere but inside his classroom. It was the first day of school, and naturally not one of his students wanted to do anything but talk to one another about what had happened over the summer holidays. Right now, he had them writing about just that, hoping the clamor of voices would eventually cease.

The bell rang, signaling the end of 7th period. There was a rush to turn their "essays" in and the volume seemed to increase. The school-day was almost over, but he still had one class left. His students filed out, walking lazily with their friends. Miyagi paid them little mind as he straightened the messy pile of papers they'd left on his desk.

Teaching High School Literature had it's ups and it's downs. Most students blew it off as just another required class they'd been forced into taking. Others, those who truly seemed to love reading, excelled easily. And it wasn't as if Miyagi hated teaching. Sure, it may not have been exactly what he'd originally imagined himself as… But being a professor was a lot of work. Teaching the grade level he was now was much easier, and less time consuming.

"Miyagi-Sensei," a familiar voice said, forcing him to look up from the desk.

Shinobu Takatsuki. He should have known… No one else would dare call him using his first name.

"I thought you'd be going back to boarding school?" he asked, wondering suddenly if becoming a professor hadn't been such a bad idea. It would have been much easier than dealing with this… this brat! This child who'd glared at him throughout his entire wedding. Who'd gone off to a school halfway across the world. Who'd appeared at his doorstep not two weeks ago, confessing his love and demanding Miyagi take 'responsibility.'

"And miss out on having you as a teacher?" the blonde asked, smirking. Things hadn't gone well two weeks ago, but Shinobu would be damned if Miyagi thought he could get away with this mess without taking responsibility.

Miyagi opened his mouth to reply but closed it the instant someone else entered the room. "We'll discuss this after class." He muttered darkly, "Go sit down."

Shinobu sighed, turning around to look for a seat. Miyagi had won a small victory, postponing their talk until after class. But overall, Shinobu knew he'd win.

As if making up for the rest of the day going slow, this class period seemed done in a flash. He was dreading having to explain, once again, how things between Shinobu and he could never work out. Did this kid not know how to give up? Checking his email and playing solitaire did almost nothing but speed time along. It seemed to Miyagi that the clock on the wall beside the door was racing faster and faster… He'd have to get one of the janitors to fix it.

This class period was surely the longest Shinobu had ever faced. He tried to concentrate on his paper, but instead found himself thinking about what he was going to say to Miyagi. He checked the clock every five seconds, only to find it was dragging by slowly… Surely, the clocks here were slow. He would have bet money that they'd been there for hours instead of a mere forty-some minutes.

Finally, the bell rang. There was a chorus of cheers from most of the students as they rushed out of the classroom. Shinobu joined in, though he was cheering for a much different reason. He waited as the other students turned their papers in, waiting until he was the last person in the classroom before finally making his way up to Miyagi.

"Miyagi," he said, his smile returning as he marched up to Miyagi's desk.

"You will refer to me as You-Sensei from now on." The teacher glared up at him.

Shinobu pouted, "But… that's so unfamiliar." Why couldn't Miyagi just let him in? Why did this have to be such a battle? Surely he knew he'd have to give in at some point!

"I am a teacher and you are my student, that is all the more familiar we will ever be." He took a breath before starting into the speech he'd come up with, "First off, you're fifteen years old."

"I'm sixteen!"

"Whatever, sixteen. Second, you're my ex-brother in law. Third, you're father is _kinda-sorta _my boss," Miyagi put emesis on the 'kinda-sorta,' hoping the 'hip teen talk' would at least get through to the boy, "Fourth, in case you haven't noticed, you're what? Eighteen years younger than I am."

"Only seventeen."

Miyagi ignored the outburst, "And to top it all off, we're both guys." He picked up his mug, about to finish off the last of his coffee.

"Stranger things have happened." Shinobu replied, smiling a little to himself.

Miyagi chocked loudly, and ended up spitting his coffee back into the cup. Had that damned brat just said what he thought he'd said? Looking up, he knew just by the look in his eyes that he hadn't imagined that response.

"Get out," he growled, "I can't take anymore of this- this idiotic conversation!"

"Take responsibility, Miyagi!" the teen demanded, standing his ground.

He suddenly found himself on his feet as he grabbed the boy by the collar and yanked him forwoo bad. ard, "Listen, I am not, and never will be, in love with you." He glared into stupid, irrational, spoiled brat's eyes, hoping the message got through. However, naturally, it didn't.

"You say that now," the teen grinned as he pried Miyagi's hands from his collar, "But until then, I'd better go. _My father_ will be waiting in the car."

He watched as the blonde walked out, slumping back into his chair. A long string of curse words filled his brain, though they remained unspoken. Miyagi knew he had to get to work on grading papers. His frown deepened as he picked up the first page on the pile. Takatsuki Shinobu was written in large, bold characters. He was obviously compromising for the rest of the essay, seeing as it was the only thing actually written on the page. Miyagi had just begun to write a zero beside his name when a new idea struck him.

He'd write Shinobu's essay for him. And he'd give it a one hundred percent! He'd make sure Shinobu kept on scoring well and then, hopefully, by the end of the semester he could have Shinobu transferred into an advanced class. Sure, it'd be unfair to those who really did get those grades, but he couldn't take an entire school year with Shinobu. It was painful just thinking about it.

So, without a second thought, he set out to write the best essay imaginable.

"Excuse me, You?"

The principal was standing in the doorway of Miyagi's classroom. He glanced around, glad to see that there wasn't too much graffiti on the desktops. He'd come during Miyagi's prep period, hoping he wouldn't be too busy. Fortunately, when he entered You-Sensei appeared to only be reading.

Miyagi tried to keep from frowning when he saw Principal Takatsuki. It wasn't as though he'd ever had a bad experience with him. In fact, he considered the man something of a friend. But he was Shinobu's father, and at the present he didn't look to be in a very good mood...

"Yes, sir?" he asked, placing a finger on the line of text he'd just finished reading.

"Well, you see, I'm going to be leaving town for awhile. I was wondering if you'd be able to watch my son while I'm gone." his gaze drifted downward. It was kind of embarrassing that he'd had to ask a teacher to watch his son. But his daughter would be with her current boyfriend and he knew she'd neglect Shino... Besides, the two hadn't gotten along in years. With Miyagi, at least he knew the son would be getting fed.

Miyagi felt his jaw drop. Was this for real? He blinked a couple times, wishing that his boss would just vanish.

"I don't know," he said, trying to come up with some way to justify not being able to 'baby-sit' the brat.

"Please," Takatsuki looked up at him with big eyes, desperately begging him to reconsider.

"Alright, alright!" Miyagi threw up his hands. How bad could it be? Besides, it might give him the time he needed to finally get through to Shinobu that things just weren't going to work out.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Am I going to get a raise?" Miyagi asked, giving his boss a wink.

"No," he quickly shot Miyagi down, though he considered giving Miyagi a 'bonus,' paid for with his own money of course.

He'd known that's what the answer would be, though it had been worth the try.

Eighth Period came all too quickly, bringing with it a terrorist by the name of Shinobu.

"Good evening, _You-Sensei_," he'd used the respected honorifics, though he'd put plenty of attitude into the greeting. Shinobu hadn't yet heard he was spending a week at Miyagi's next month, though Miyagi still assumed it'd been the brat's idea.

Miyagi's cold black eyes seemed to say 'go die' even as he returned with, "Good evening, Takatsuki_-Kun._ You may take a seat now."

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. Miyagi passed back the papers, telling the class how disappointed he was while doing so. Of course, the first day was never the best day to have a class do essays, he'd wanted to let them know that he did have some expectations for them. He wasn't at all a 'hard ass' teacher, he just preferred to get things moving along as quickly as possible.

"However, there was one of you," He began, stopping in front of Shinobu's desk, "Who wrote something exceptionally well." He forced a fake smile as he laid the A+ paper down in front of the boy.

The blonde blinked, he hadn't- He couldn't- He hadn't even written anything!

"Well done," he said, truly grinning now. He liked the shock in those green eyes, not to mention being able to pass Shinobu off to another teacher was a huge plus.

However, the knowing smile said something completely different to Shinobu. Miyagi had written the paper, he'd figured that much all ready. The reason though? Obviously, to the brat, it was You saying that he cared about Shinobu's grades and wanted him to do well... At that moment he vowed to himself that Miyagi wasn't going to have to write any more essays for him. He would made the stubborn teacher proud of him on his own.

The notes he took that period where probably the most detailed things he'd ever written. Sure, listening to any teach drone on and on about any subject was boring either but somehow, he took pride in it. He was going to become Miyagi's best pupil even if it killed his hand taking all these notes.

**Thank you's to everyone whose read. (: I'm very grateful to all of my readers and I hope to hear from you all. **


	2. Farewell

**I'm sorry to have not updated in so long. I know not all of you know this, but I've been sick for a very long time and now, I've found out that I'm dying. If anyone wants to "adopt" this story or any of my others you may all feel free to do so. Good bye and love from Rhiannon, aka Nowaki Star**


End file.
